Star: The Story of the King
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: This is a tale about a boy who's yet to realize his destiny. In a near the walls, Star Skye witnesses the fall of his home caused by a Destron race known as the Decepticons. After his father was killed at the hands of an assassin named the Shredder, Star goes on a journey to take a magical sword to the city of Seibertron, meeting heroes and fighting monsters along the way.
1. Prologue

Chapter 0: "Thrash through the Enemy Front with your Sword!"

Many years ago, There was a war between two races. One is a race of Spiral City, composed of humans and animal beings known as Beastmen. The other race is the alien mechanical race known as Cybertrons, who have arrived to the planet Spiral. Many years of war and famine have taken a toll on both races, but then one human has risen from the depths of the destruction. The one they call Saber. He has seen the peace that both races can achieve if they decided to work together as one, and by following him, they can do more than fighting each other. since then, the peace was prosperous and it have flourished for many years. Cities were built and grew, and peace was never more greater. The man named Saber has been given a title as king of the planet, protecting his people from danger many years to come.

But the peace did not last, as another race of aliens threaten life on the planet without hesitation. Countless lives were lost and land was destroyed by the Anti-Spirals, who see Spirals as a future threat to life throughout the universe. King Saber, seeing this disaster and filling his heart with hatred against the Anti-Spirals, has ordered an army of both powers of Cybertrons known as the Autobots and the mechanics of the human and beastman race known as Gunmen. The Combined armies under the command of King Saber and the Commanding officers known as the Protectors have launched a counterattack against the Anti-Spirals. Wave after wave, the forces of Spiral have fought against the Anti-Spiral Armada effortlessly. Victory was within their reach. By the wars end, King Saber himself has encountered the leader of the Anti-Spiral, the one called The Main One.

Before the fight, The Main One has shown King Saber their reason of conquering the planet: Their belief of an entity known as the Spiral Nemesis, which is the result of the continuing use of Spiral Energy and if reaching over the limit becomes a monster who swallows the galaxies whole. King Saber said that it can be prevented, but the Anti-Spirals would not stop the assault. Seeing a chance, the king has broken free of the Main One's influence and manages to defeat the Anti-Spiral ruler and gain control, leading the race's extermination of existence. Planet Spiral has gained victory, but Saber could not survive. near death, he tells one of the Protectors named Orion Pax to hide the sword for he said this: "Ten years from now, a new ruler will rise up and lead you to peace everlasting until the next life threatening situation occurs. So do not worry and have faith in the future of the generations to come"

After the king passed on, Orion Pax has taken the held of the broken sword and rebuild it with a shard of Energon and Spiral Energy with the help of the forgers and alchemists. The sword was named after the king, which is later passed on from one guardian to the next, hoping that no evil force will find it.

Five years later, Megatronus, one of the Protectors, has discovered Dark Energon, Energon stained by the blood the Anti-Spirals. Those who have used it where mentally and physically destroyed, but Megatronus was the one who controlled the power. The Autobots have seized the Dark Energon and its manufacturing, but Megatronus used the power to created Dark Energon powered Cybertrons known as Destrons. Seeing the government afraid of the power, Megatronus lead a Coup D'etat against the Autobots and raised to become a power known as the Decepticons. Thus, the war between the Decepticons and the Autobots began, with the Autobots being aided by the Gunmen. Five years have passed and not victory could be achieved by any side. But just when the Decepticons have reached to their limit, a man named Zachary Hale Comstock supplied them with soldiers with powerful abilities known as Vigors. The battlefield was evened out and eventually, the Autobots were losing on the fifth year. the year that a new king will emerge. Desperate for a new ruler, the commander of the Autobots Optimus Prime has chosen a few Autobot heroes to find the chosen one by the sword.

but feared that they may already been too late. . . .


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "None of you are Escaping!"**

**New Athena**

**Present Day**

The festival has become more festive and crowd during the times of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Many villages have been destroyed or taken by many Decepticon forces, forcing free people to leave and hide in other towns in hoping to regain their home after the five year war has ended. most who have experienced the feeling of hopelessness and depression never cared about them anyway and only wanted to start over a new life and get on with them. But even though they are beyond the Front Stone Wall, a barrier keeping the forces at bay, they still fear that the wall will be nothing to the Decepticon forces.

The festival, even though changed, still held on to their traditional Cow Races founded many years ago. Mostly new attraction are held by other visitors and homeless in order to make money. There are many way of entertainment in the city such as mega-drumming elephants and gymnastic groups performing bizarre tricks no one has ever done. But the main show that everyone has ever known and been waiting for is Muss New Athena Pageant, hosted by none other than Phoncible P. Bone, the Vice-Mayor of the city. The starts to yell things into the microphone.

"And now, my people of the fair city of New Athena!" Phoney Bone starts. "The moment you all been waiting for: The Finale of the Miss New Athena Pageant!"

The girls who have entered and survived the last rounds walked up to the stage, happy and excited to be the winner of the pageant. But somewhere within the crowd, one of the contestants named Thorn Harvester tries to get away but she was stopped by Star Skye, a teenage boy who came from Paradigm City. "What are doing Thorn?" Star asked her when she grabbed her arm. "You need to get to the stage that way."

"Look, i'm not going on that stage looking like this! I feel ridiculous just wearing it." Thorn complained looking at her dress.

"you look beautiful and everyone knows it." Star tried to cheer her up. "Heck, even in swimsuit Fone Bone just landed on the ground out cold."

"But what if i don't win?" Thorn asked him. "Then we lose the bet to Chuckie and we'll have to clean his pit of a room for a week!"

"well looks like you gotta have to keep faith about winning this pageant." Star escorts Thorn to the stage as Phoney what's them from there. Phoney starts to get testy.

"alright people, whose ready for the envelope?"

Somewhere in the crowd, a man in a vest and red handkerchief roams around the crowd with his daughter. His name is Booker Dewitt. Her name is Elizabeth. Booker watches the sky for anything suspicious or dangerous that might rain down with fury from the clouds. "Booker." Elizabeth said his name.

"Sorry. Just checking for trouble."

"will you relax?" Elizabeth calmed him down away from the up direction. "We are in a festival. They won't attack us at that time of the day."

"Why hello, missy!" Smiley Bone greeted the two with candied nuts. "would you care for some candied nuts."

"why thank you, sir."

"no thanks, i'm fine."

"hope you're here to see the show. They are about to announce the winner!"

"we'll keep that in mind." Booker answered.

On the top of the wall, two guards who are out of their Gunmen enjoy the afternoon with themselves and their wine. They laughed at their jokes and good times. They were happy as school children back at the good old days on the planet Spiral. Suddenly, they hear a thumping noise which causes the ripples in the wine glasses. Then, a sound of a blade was heard from where one of the guards is sitting. WHen the other two turned to him, his head fell of from his neck. The two stood up and hurried to their Gunmen, but another guard was shot in the back by a small arrow from the other's direction. When the last one looked up, he sees a shadowy figure standing on top of the Gunmen, wearing samurai armor and a helmet covering his face. He pulls out his blade and jumps towards the guard while the guard himself screams to his sudden death.

Back at the festival, Phoney is about to announce the winner of the pageant. "and the winner of the title of Miss Athena is . . . . . Thorn Harvester!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered for her, especially Star Skye, who is happy because we won the bet against a kid named Chuckie. Suddenly, he felt a disturbance in the air like something is wrong. He turned and looks at the wall and sees someone standing on top of the ledge. Star knows that something is terribly wrong.

" i would like to thank everyone here for this, and i also want to thank my friend Star Skye for encouraging me to do this and . . ." Interrupting the speech she prepared is the sound of a thundering jet, which caught the attention of the whole crowd, including Booker who was expecting this from the beginning. The jet went straight up and then transformed into a Decepticon named Starscream, who landed on the wall next to the mysterious assassin. The Decepticon begins his mouth.

"This city, pathetic as it is, is now property of the Decepticons." Starscream spoke to the crowd, scaring them. "You all belong to my master Megatron. So don't try to run away, because none of you are escaping!"

Laughing, Starscream transformed into a jet and left the wall and the assassin disappeared without being seen. Then, a large quake begins to start, shaking the city. The crowd is about to panic, but Phoney tries to calm the public. "Now people, settle down, we have ways of dealing with this, so don't panic and remain calm!"

Suddenly, the Front Stone Wall, the wall that has protected the public from the war for five years has been broken down and demolished. Many rocks has killed and smashed most of the civilians in the crowd, causing them to run away and head to the evacuation trucks. But Star remained on the ground, still stunned by what happened and too afraid to move. When the dust from the wreckage cleared, it revealed Trypticon, a monstrous Decepticon weapon created for this moment. The monster roared as the Decepticon troops come in and start shooting their guns. At that moment, Star began to run.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "I Can't Believe This Is Happening!"**

**Seibertron City**

**Right Now**

Optimus Prime felt a disturbance in the air, and receives a contact from Ratchet. "Optimus! You need to get down here this instant! It's an emergency!"

Moments later, Optimus approached Ratchet to the Main Room, where many communicators are working on their computers during missions. Ratchet is a the main computer, where he himself his amazed by fear. "What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked the panicked doctor.

"The Front Stone Wall . . ." Ratchet spoke. "It's down."

Optimus was shocked to see that the wall was broken by Trypticon. "When did this happen?" Optimus asked him.

"Not so long ago, and the Decepticons are killing the citizens already. Guards are fighting against them, but they don't stand a chance. It's a massacre down there."

"They must be saved from the Decepticons before they're done for." Optimus then summons the chosen Autobots that part of a special group. "AUTOBOTS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

New Athena

Right Now

Back at the city, the Decepticons are still invading the city of New Athena and slaughtering anyone that tries to run. Star runs for cover as he tries to find his father during the wreckage. But every corner he turns he sees Decepticon Vehicons walking around while shooting their weapons at the populace. Star hides from one of the Decepticons behind a wall next to the incoming Decepticon that passed him. Star the heard a whisper from hie right. He spots Fone Bone and Thorn hiding in the diner The Barrel Haven and runs into the bar for cover. He closed the door and looked through the window, making sure no one saw him. "Man, i'm glad you guys are alright!" Star greeted them with relief.

"Great to see you too." Thorn hugged him. "I cant believe this is happening!"

"This is bad." Fone Bone said with fear. "Everyone is getting slaughtered or captured by these walking piles of scrap! What are we gonna do?"

"We need to find survivors, especially my father. He's a representative, he might help us. Where's Mr. Down?"

"I don't know. He wasn't here when we came in." Fone answered.

"He's the only one who knew where the truck is. We can use it to get out of here!"

"Great idea." Thorn said to him.

Then a loud screaming and thumping came from the other side of the door. Star went to open it and then fell in Phoney and Smiley Bone, along with and Rose, Thorn's grandmother. " !" Everyone said. "Boy are we glad to see you!"

"I've spotted these two barrels of trouble hiding under the stage. We have to ditch one of them thanks to the loud one's screaming and crying."

"I can't help it!" Phoney yelled. "the carnival's ruined! and the rations! AW THE RATIONS ARE ALL GOOONNNNNNNNEEE!"

"Mr. Down." Star starts with a plan. "We need you to drive the truck! I have an idea! Do you remember the shortcut i showed you the last delivery?"

"Yeah." Mr. Down remembered. "almost got a few people hurt but we made it by a few seconds to spare."

"We'll take that route to the secret hole under the gate to the other side." Star planned.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" screamed Phoney while grabbing onto his shirt. "There's like a dozen of the things out there! We'll get killed!"

"Look at the bright side of this situation." Smiley said to his cousin in distress.

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?!"

"we could get captured instead." Smiley finished.

"THROAT!" Phoney charged at him but is interfered by Mr. Down and Fone Bone, who grabbed onto his arms.

"And we'll find a few survivors on the way." Rose said.

"Yeah, and i also need to get to my father at the Mayor's building!" Star said.

"During our escape?"

"You'll drop me off half way." Star spoke.

"I'll get the truck started." went.

Hang on, Dad. Star said in his head. I'm coming for you.

At the Mayor's building, Star's father Cloud Skye is running to the halls and then encounters Roger Smith, who came from the other direction. "Roger! Where's the mayor?" Cloud asked him.

"In the panic room." he answered. "And he tends to stay until the Cons find him."

"we can't just leave him." Cloud spoke with anger. "He's got a position to keep!"

"if you want to get him, get him, but we are being infiltrated as we speak." Roger warned him. "by now, Comstock's soldiers are gonna come from these halls and shoot us with everything we got!"

"I'm taking my chances."

"Then lets go! You lead the way!"

The two run off to get the mayor, but then stopped when they see two soldiers coming from the end, shooting their guns at them. Cloud and Roger take cover by the walls. Cloud takes a gun from his pocket a throws it to Roger. "Catch!"

"This goes against my policies about using guns!" Roger noted. "But i don't think i have a choice!"

Roger shot the pipes above the soldiers, releasing blinding steam above them. While the soldiers couldn't see, Roger and Cloud subdue them by beating them. They then continued to the mayor.

They have reached to the door of the mayor's office and they opened the door, only to see an assassin over the dead body of the mayor's dead bloodied body, holding a blade in his hand. Then, when the assassin turned around, Cloud suddenly knew him when he sees the symbol of the Foot Clan on his breast plate. "You!" Cloud said with surprise. "But you were dead! I saw Hamato Yoshi kill you with my own eyes."

"Surprised to see a ghost from the battlefield, Lieutenant Skye?" The Assassin said with a shallow dark voice.

"Wait?" Roger halted. "You know this guy?"

"Oroku Saki. The Leader of the Foot Clan." Cloud answered.

"Hamato Yoshi killed Oroku Saki." the Assassin corrected him. "All that's left is the Shredder!"

The Shredder charges at Cloud, but like lightning Cloud has dodged the attacks the Shredder used against him. Then, Cloud kicked him upside the head. Cloud then moved into combat position, ready for the Shredder. And so the battle between them began. All Cloud did was dodge all of Shredder's attacks and threw a few punches. Then Shredder starts to over power Cloud. Cloud's blocks began to hurt his arms and starts to breathe heavily. He begins to take punches and kicks throughout the whole body from the Shredder's armored plated legs and hands. The bones cracked and then he spitted out blood from his mouth. Yet he still standing on his feet in combat position. "You are foolish enough to be fighting me, Skye." Shredder spoke him. "but you death shall payoff the betrayal that you and Splinter owe me."

"You're the one . . . . you has betrayed us all, Oroku." Cloud said with heavy breathing and bleeding. "But I will never back down from defending my home."

Mr. Down opens the garage door and then gets into the truck. Thorn, Rose, Fone Bone, Phoney and Smiley are at the back and Star is at the front seat by Mr. Down. "Alright, Mr. Down! You know the way!" Star told him.

"Right!" Said Mr. Down when he stepped on the peddle. The truck went with great speed and took off from the Garage and went down the road. Everyone at the back held on, especially Phoney who's freaking out like a baby on a rollercoaster.

Few Decepticons have spotted them and transformed into cars in order to catch them. "Hang on, everyone!" Mr. Down yelled to everyone at the back. "I'm gonna lose them!"

Mr. Down puts the truck into full power and the truck goes into maximum speed. Then he turns, leaving the Vehicons crashing together at the building. "Aha! Nothing can best the baby!" Mr. Down cheered.

"Think again!" Star yelled when he pointed to the three Vehicons firing at their direction. Mr. Down dodges the gun fire.

"where all gonna die!" Phoney cried out of fear.

"give it a rest, Phoney!" Fone commanded him.

"Don't worry, everyone!" Mr. Down said to them before he pressed the button by the steering wheel. suddenly, two machine guns popped out from the hood and then started to fire at the Vehicons at the front. The bullets only bother the Vehicons and distracted them from their sights. Then, they run over the Vehicon at the middle completely and drove off, leaving the other two behind firing at them and missing.

"Since when did you . . .?"

"I was a soldier during the counter attack, my boy!" Mr. Down answered Star's confused question. "Don't underestimate you elders!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Farewell, my son . . ."**

The gang suddenly encounter Booker Dewitt and Elizabeth at the middle of the street, who waved their hand at them to stop them from driving further. After they stopped, Phoney begins to panic. "Why did stop?!" Phoney spoke with fear. "WHY DID WE STOP?!"

Star shouts at Phoney. "Relax, high strung guitar, we got survivors."

Booker and Elizabeth ran up to the truck. "Thanks alot, sir." Booker said to Mr. Down. They both hopped on the truck. "Thanks a lot, jerks." Phoney yelled at them. "Thanks to you were behind schedule for GETTING THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

"Well hello to you to." Elizabeth replied to Phoney with sarcasm.

Cloud was about to fall to the ground but he was still standing. The Shredder is still on his feet despite being beaten up many times. Shredder pulls out his blade and begins to walk to the tired Cloud. "This blade shall be the last one to ever pierce you dead, Skye."

Then suddenly, Roger Smith hopped on the Shredder and blinds him, while Cloud gets up from the floor to prepare himself. He charges at the Shredder. When the Shredder spots him, Shredder flips Roger over and thrusts his blade at Cloud but he dodged it, letting the blade barely scratching his shoulder. With great speed and strength, Cloud kicks the Shredder in the head, sending him flying against the wall.

As the Shredder slips to unconsciousness, he spoke the words that Cloud will ever hear lastly. "You're dead now, Cloud." He spoke with triumphed venom. "The blade was made specially for you: freshly poisoned and sharp enough to pierce your skin. There will be no one to save you or this land. It now belongs to us: the rightful rulers of Spiral."

"Even when i'm gone, there will be someone else to take up the task for me, for it is the time of year." Cloud responded to Shredder with breathe taking pain. "The year is the year that a new king will be chosen to lead us against this evil that has wounded us for five years. You have lost from the start, Oroku. When it comes to the heart of darkness, you'll always lose."

"I will find him, Skye." Shredder warned him. "I will find and kill him."

After breathing those words, he went out cold sitting against the wall on the ground.

"Lets go, Smith." Cloud illfully said to him. "My son need me."

Roger helps him out of the room, leaving the Shredder.

Roger and Cloud made it outside of the building, walking through the dust and debris. There was nobody except dead bodies on the ground and destroyed buildings. the city was totally devastated by this ferocious attack. Then, they here the sounds of a truck coming from up ahead. Then just as the dust clears, they see Star and the others coming in their truck. "It's your son, Cloud!" Roger said the good new.

"My . . . . Son . . . ."

"There's my dad!" Star spoke with greatness.

"Alright! Cloud's alive, everyone!" told everyone. "Hang on, we're gettig out of here!"

honks the horn and everyone at the back calls out to Cloud, who is now glad that his son is okay. but then, from the sky, a large blast of impact interferes from their reunion and the trucks destination. The unknown decepticon came at them and punches the truck's front hood, sending everyone at the back flying in the air. They all landed on the ground scattered all over. Star and are still in the truck,injured and unconscious. Star snaps out of the weirdness and gets out of the truck, landing on the ground due to having less control over his body. Star looks and see the decepticon revealed to be Breakdown, one of the commanding officers of the army.

"Like starscream said: None of you are escaping." Breakdown smirked when he points his blaster down on him. The Vehicons did the same to him. Mr. Down sees this and cried out his name, but Star could not hear it. Suddenly, everything has become silent. Star begins to experience his last moments right now as he stares death right his face. Now his whole life flashes before his eyes.

He begins to remember everything he had experienced in his life. from his toddler days to walking his first steps. he remembers walking to his mother, with a graceful smile on her face. he never been so happy than seeing her mother. Them came the age of ten, when he meets his first crush: a ten year old girl named Rikki. They hung out together so much at Hillvalley, they are inseparable. They begun to fall in love at the age of fourteen, when they experience their first kiss at the river bank under a tree last standing. Everything was great for him.

Then came the day. The decepticons came to Hillvalley like a hurricane of madness, Slaughtering and capturing everyone and everything on sight. Star searches for Rikki through the madness and then he sees her, running to him with tears all over her face. Suddenly, a Blue Decepticon going by the name Dreadwing captures her. Star reaches out for her but it was too late. Dreadwing flew off with her, never to see her again. Star, now freaking out, goes to his house, only to find it destroyed. He sees his mother with a sharpened plank of wood through her stomach and blood coming out of her mouth. Star tries to help her, but it was also too late. She was dead. Star then went on his knees, bawling and crying and watching his tears on the ground. He was now alone with no one to hold.

Star right now is doing the same, knowing that he's doomed to loneliness for the rest of his life til death. "Crying isn't gonna save you, pal." Breakdown told him.

"No, but I CAN!" a loud voice came from behind Breakdown, then a large hand grabbed him by the head throws him over. It was Bulk the brute of the Autobots. He then punched the other two Vehicons to death. "You alright kid." Bulk asked Star. There was no answer from him. "Kid?"

"Bulk! Look out!" another voice broke out as Bulk looks behind and see more Vehicons with their blasters fully charged at him. Then, out of nowhere, a yellow car comes speeding around them, confusing them. Then, the car transformed into Bumble, the smallest Autobot there is. He shoots his blaster at all of them, killing them. Bumble lands by Bulk. "Hows that for a real 'Con buster?" Bumble spoke with boldness.

"Hot Rod will be proud." Bulk answered.

Suddenly, two Decepticon Leapers appeared in front of them. Bulk grabs Star and gives him to Bumble. "Get the kid to safety. I got these jokers."

Then, a flash of blue lightning chopped one of the Leapers heads off. Then the blue bolt bounces off a building and spins, chopping another head off. The blue bolt reveals to be Cee, the most dangerous Autobot femme alive. Bulk gets upset about what she did and ruining his fun. "Aww, Cee!" Bulk spoke like a child. "I got those guys."

"you men hog all the fun." Cee said to him. "let the ladies have the piece of the cake."

As Bumble carries the motionless Star away from the trouble, More Autobots and Gunmen came pouring down from the Dai-Gunmen above the city. The Autobots and the Gunmen fought the Decepticons without missing or getting tired. Most the fleet retreated to the gaping opening where Trypticon created. Starscream gets frustrated about the Autobots arrival, and he's forced to leave. The survivors went on board the Dai-Gunmen and they flew away. While on board, Cloud and Star's friends went looking for him and then found him by Bumble, who becomes distracted by Star's behavior. "He's been like this when i got him and carried him on board." Bumble informed them.

"What's wrong with him?" Thorn asked Cloud.

"is he sick or something?" Smiley asked.

"no . . ." Cloud answered. "I saw this before."

Cloud walks to him and tries to talk to her. "Son . . . . are you okay. . . ."

Star finally looks up, showing his piercing eyes and grim frown on his face. Then, his pupils grew as he is about to cry. He then hugs his father has he begins to cry. "I miss mom!" He yelled with sadness and grief. "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"it's okay son . . . i'm here."

Everyone watched and becomes silent as they listen to Star's sadness. Even Bumble becomes stricken with sadness from him. It has been like that til they made it to the camp in a forest somewhere.

The sun finally sets on the day of disaster and bloodshed and the surviving civilians camp in the woods so vehicons and other evil forces won't find them and they will continue on with their journey to the next city not invaded. But it won't be so easy for them now that most cities and villages are cramped by people from the outside the Front Stone Wall.

In the camp, many injured and wounded are in their tents recovering from today. Children don't seem to have a problem with living in their tents, accept only the ones growing up complain. Soldiers keep look out for anything unusual and Vehicon.

In one of the tents, Star sits by his father, who is feeling sick from the poison that Shredder has put inside him. Nothing is progrssing fondly. Instead, he is taking the steps to dying from the slow pain from the poison working. Star starts to worry because with him gone, he will have no family and he'll be alone.

Fone Bone and Thorn see this from outside while sitting by the doorway. "Star is not having a good day today." Fone spoke to Thorn. "He seems to be one the verge of a mental breakdown."

"No, it's nothing like that." Thron replied. "He's just reflecting on what happened to him. Memories that have no sense of happiness or gracefulness. There are only disaster and grief. I worry that he may just kill himself. I don't like that."

"Now i doubt that Star would just commit suicide just after his father dies." Fone corrected Thorn. "He's strong and wise. He knows better than to put a blade on his throat and cut is open."

"i'm scared, Fone Bone." Thorn admitted to him as he held his hand. Fone Bone blushed at the sight of it. "I don't think this war is going to end at all."

"It will end, Thorn." Fone Bone replied. "We just need a miracle."

They both look up to the moon as it glistens in the sky for the rest of the night.

Star sits by his father who is breathing very heavily. Star has been scared enough by his father not getting better anytime soon. Then, Cloud moves painfully to the side, grabbing Star's attention.

"Dad! You should'nt be moving." Star told him.

"Son . . . you must . . . . do something for me. . . ." Cloud spoke slowly to his son.

"yeah sure. Anything!" Star spoke with anxiously. "What is it?"

"You must . . . go . . ."

"Go where?"

"into the forest . . . .south from . . . . this camp . . . alone . . ."

"wh-wh-why?"

"there . . . you will find . . . a cave . . . and deep within it . . . lies a sword . . ."

"a sword?"

"his name . . . is Saber. . . ."

"Saber?"

"And you must . . . take it . . . to Seibertron City . . . do it with friends if you have to . . . make sure . . . you keep Saber . . . safe . . . "

Cloud then digs into his shirt and pulls out his necklace with a Sword shaped pendant. "and take this . . . . it is . . . . the key . . . . to the heart . . . of the lion . . ."

Star grabbed the necklace. Then, Cloud breathes his final words. " Farewell, my son . . ."

"dad? Father? FATHER! FATHER!" Star cried his named many times, but his father has already departed from this life to the next one. Star then began to cry over his dead father. he is now alone. with no one to hold.

End of Volume 1


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Why do you keep calling me?"

The next morning is no different from last night. Fone Bone wakes up from his bed and gets outside while he rubs his eye. He notices people gathering around the medical tent and his cousins, Thorn, Mr. Down and Rose are in the group as well. Fone Bone walks up to them and taps Phoney on the shoulder, spooking him.

"Phoney!"

"Fone! Don't do that!" Phoney told him. "I'm still spooked from yesterday!"

"What's going on?" Fone asks them.

"Someone dies last night." Mr. Down answered him sadly. "And that someone was Cloud Skye, Star's father."

Then the soldiers and medics carried his body away while the people watched them, grieving and gossiping. Fone and the others just watched. Roger came out of the tent and sees them. "You guys know Cloud, right?" Roger asks them.

"Who wants to know?" Mr. Down questions him.

"I'm Roger Smith, i worked with Star's father." He answered. "He was a good man. He fought in the war and taught students things that no teacher knew about. They call him the man of many things."

"How did he die?" Fone Bone asked.

"He was poisoned."

"What?"

"When we try to find the mayor, we came across an assassin named the Shredder." Roger begins his story. "By the time we defeated him, he used a poison blade on Cloud, and he died last night. I told Star about what happened and, well, that's why i'm here to find you. I want to know have you seen him."

"Unfortunately no." Rose answered. "We haven't saw him since yesterday."

"come to think of it . . ." Fone questioned himself. "Where is Star?"

In the forest, Star, painted with guilt and sadness and anger, spends countless hours walking into the direction that his dead father told him. He looked everywhere for the cave but he never found it. He was still sad about losing his life and family and love at the hands of the enemies of the state and now wants vengeance against his father's killer. He never cared about the obstacles or the dangers ahead. He still vowed for justice.

"Where is it!?" Star growled. "I looked everywhere and walked for many hours! I see no damn cave! Where is it, dad? Where? WHERE!?"

Suddenly, he felt now ground at the next step and fell over into a ditch, rolling into the dirt and shaded area. He gets up from the ground after that. "Man! Didn't see that coming." He said to himself.

After turning to the right, he see the cave. The cave that his father spoke of. "I found it dad." He spoke with a bit of happiness. "Do i go in? Maybe i should. What the hey, at least nothing bad's gonna happen anymore.

Star walked into the cave and disappeared in the dark.

Menahwile back at the camp, Fone Bone and his friends goes on a desperate search for Star, but they have no luck finding them. While Fone Bone is looking, he stumbles upon Elizabeth whose carrying a basket of bread and medicine. They accidently bumped into each other and the basket fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that, ma'am." Fone Bone apologizes to her and helps her pick up the bread.

"That's alright, Fone Bone." ELizabeth said his name.

"You know me?" He asked her.

"Of course, silly." She answered. "We were in the truck yesterday."

"Oh yeah, you're Elizabeth!" Fone recognized her.

"now you get. SO what's with all the yelling?"

"Our friend Star is missing. We're trying to find him. But we just don't know where he is."

"That sounds bad. Maybe we can help. I'll just go to my father."

"Thank you so much"

While Rose is looking for Star, she sees Bumble sitting down doing nothing. Rose approaches him while he looks straight into the blue sky. "Excuse me young man." Rose politely spoke to Bumble. Bumble turns and sees Rose by him.

"Yes, ma'am." Bumble greeted him.

"Not to disturb you, but we need your help. A young boy by the name of Star is missing. We looked everywhere for him, but i don't think he's in the camp."

Star? Bumble thought. The kid back on the Dai-Gunmen.

"Say no more ma'am" Bumble got up on his feet. "We'll find him. he may be in the forest to relieve himself of the stress."

Bumble transformed into his v-mode and opens the door for her. "Care for a ride."

"You're such a gentlemen." Rose complimented him as she went inside.

They both soon took off into the forest.

Star did nothing but travel through the large spaceful cave with his pendant glowing blue light. He can see through the darkness and never lose sight. He has been traveling in the cavern for seemed to be like for hours, but he never kept the time. He went on stair like rocks and climbed on slimy walls, almost losing his grip a few times. After many treacherous obstacles and dangers, he manage to pull through all of them. Then comes the moment of truth. Star see the blue light coming from the top of the cavern ceiling. The light points down on the sword that is stuck on a stone. the sword too also glowed blue light. "Saber?" Star called the sword by it's name.

Star approaches the sword slowly and came close enough to touch it. When he touched it, he pulled away quickly. He thought that he might get burnt but he didn't. Then, a mysterious voice came in his head.

"Pull the sword from the stone."

Star, without asking who, attempts to do what needs to be done. He grabs the sword by the held and pulls it with all his strength. But then he failed, growing tired of pulling the blade from it's prison. He then did it again, and he failed again. He kept doing it many times and failed each time. After the last one, he gave up on it.

"I give up!" Star cried out. "I can't do it. This thing is too strong. i'll never complete this stupid mission that my father gave me. what's the point? He's dead now, so what's the point."

Star begins to cry over the disappointments caused by the events which ended up here. The death of his parents, of Rikki, the destruction of his home. There was nothing left for him to do but to sit there and grieve for his father. But suddenly, a shining blue light came from behind. Star turns and see that it's the sword that is glowing greatly. Star realized that it was calling him, somehow telling him not to give up and remember the ones he loved most. Because love and truth is what drives a hero's heart to beat like the drums of triumph and determination.

"Why do you keep calling me?" Star questions the blade. "I can't free you. . . . unless i gave up too easily. maybe i should do it again."

Star goes up to it and pulls the blade from the sword one more time. Then, he felt a blade coming loose. the blade starts to break hold of the stone. And then, just like that, the sword came out of the stone, causing Star to fall back.

Star got up and see the sword completely free of the rock's grip. Star then realized it now. "You were right, my friend." Star spoke to the sword. "I should focus on the future and not on the past. If i want to be a hero, i need to become better. I can do this for my father because somewhere in heaven, my father has faith in me. I'm going to Seibertron,"

Star the opens the chest and sees a uniform inside. He puts on the uniform and wraps his scarf around his neck. He puts on his boots and gloves and puts the sword into its sheath. As soon as he is prepared, he soon departs for the light up ahead, ready to take on the dangers ahead.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "You a giant suit of armor!"**

Star finds himself in a canyon, where he looks up and sees the blue sky at the crack of the earth. "that's the way out!" Star discovered. "I'll just climb the walls to the surface and i'll get back to camp. The others must be worried about me."

Star begins to climb the stone wall, tricky and hard to climb even with smarts and muscle can master the wall himself. Star slipped a few times and manages to get back on the wall and follow the right path up. Finally, he makes it to the cliff of the wall, putting his hand on it and pulls himself up from the steep canyon. After he gets back on his feet, he takes a few deep breathes before he makes an unfortunate discovery. He sees no forest, only rocks at the horizon.

"What? I don't understand. the forest should be here and -" Then Star slowly turns and see the forest at the opposite direction and on the other side of the canyon. "OH MY GOSH!" Star screamed out of panic. "I CLIMBED THE WRONG SIDE!"

Star starts to run and scream out the names of his friends. "FONE BONE! PHONEY! MR. DOWN!" but no matter how hard he tried, he recieves no response. He stopped and felt that he's now hpeless. suddenly, he finds some foot prints by him and just up ahead an armored glove. "what's that doing there?" Star questioned when he picks it up. Star followed the footprints, hoping to find someone that could help him.

Bumble and Rose drove through the forest in search for Star, not knowing that he isn't in the forest. Then suddenly, Bumble stops at the sight of footprints that lead into the shady parts of the forest. "Check it out!" Bumble said when he opened the door for Rose. "Footprints!"

"No doubt that Star has been here!" Rose figured. "Young man, go back to the camp and get Fone Bone, Phoney Bone, Smiley Bone, Mr. Down and Thorn here on the double. I'll follow the tracks."

"Yes ma'am." Bumble accepted the orders. he transforms into his v-mode and drove off back to camp. Rose, looking the footprints, walks into the shady spot of the forest, hoping to find the young man they they were looking for.

Many hours have passed and still no sign of anybody a the desert fr Star to find. He keeps on following the tracks and finding more pieces of armor, which he puts on his body to carry them. He sees the sun sets and night time approaches. "It's almost night time." Star finds a giant rock with large amounts of shade behind it. Star walks over to the shade and took off the armor, and then sits there resting from hours of walking and disappointment. Suddenly, Star drifts away into sleep. Star begins to dream.

Star finds himself on his knees under the light pointing down on him. Star get irritated by the light that he blocks it. another Light appear in front of him, revealing a small Gunman with white and gold colors and a drill like horn at the top of it's head. Star sees it himself. The cockpit opens and someone rises out from the cockpit. It was a girl with brown hair, dark-tan skin and green eyes. She turns to Star and smiles. "Hi . . . who are you?"

"I'm Star." He introduces himself and stands up. "Who are you."

The girl steps out of the cockpit and walks to him upfront. She then grabs his hand and looks into his blue eyes. "I'm Natalie." She answers him. "and I'm your queen."

"My . . . queen . . ." Star then starts to fall in love with the girl's gemstone eyes and they both begin to move close as they are about to kiss. Then, they are interrupted by a cry for help.

Star snaps from the dream as the sun wakes him and the cry of a small boy coming from somewhere around the rock. "Help! Help! Somebody help me! I'm trapped and I can't get out!"

"I can hear you!" Star answered back. "But where are you?"

"Over here!"

"WHere?!

"Over here, behind the other side of the rock!"

Star runs over to the other side of the rock. When he does, he sees no one. "I can't find you! Where?"

Suddenly, Star gets spooked when an armored hand grabs his leg. "What the hell -"

"Please! Pull me out!" the cryer reaches out.

Star begins to pull the hand the person begins to get freed from the dirt that help him to the ground. "You have to do your part too, you know." Star told him as he pulls the hand.

"I am! I am!" Then, Star completely pulls him out. When Star opens his eyes, he sees that it's just a large suit of armor with some limbs missing. "You a giant suit of armor!" Star realized the sight he's seeing.

"Yeah, i am!" the armor spoke. "I've been walking the desert for days with my brother."

"Who's also a suit of armor, right?"

"No. He's human." the armor correct him. "I was separated from him when we got jumped by ninjas."

"ninjas at a desert?" Star wonders. "That doesn't sound usual. Do you know where he might be?"

"There is a town not far from here. That's we were going." The armor pointed to the direction.

"Okay. I'll help you find your brother." Star offered his help to the armor.

"You will?" The armor asked with happiness.

"of course." Star answered. "it's great not being alone for a change. By the way, my name's Star. Star Skye."

"I'm Alphonse. Alphonse Elric." The armor introduced himself. "You can call me Al. Now get me my limbs and lets go."

Star gives him the armored piece to Alphonse and they head for the nearest town. for the rest of the trip, Star could only think about the girl from her dreams.

Natalie. . . .


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "But i don't even know where you are."**

They have spend hours getting through the cavern and to the canyon that Star went through. Rose never had a problem as she did not hesitate to go through the cavern like any other easy obstacle course, but the others have been tired from the cavern, even Bumble who's a mechanical being. They have made it through the cavern and find themselves in the canyon that Star was, by telling from the foot tracks that Rose saw on the ground.

"Did you find him yet?" Bumble asked Rose.

"No." Rose answered. "but he has been here before."

"How long do we have to catch him?" Smiley asked her in very gasping breaths.

"not long."

"Nah C'MON!" Phoney whined like a baby asking for his bottle. "We've been walking the cavern almost the whole night and morning with only limited food and water. you couldn't possibly think that the crazy kid climbed the wall with his bare hands?"

"it is the only way." Rose told him.

"She's right." Booker added. "he couldn't just walk straight through the canyon. It's an endless time of wasted steps."

"Hey, the kid is about to snap and lose it!" Phoney said. "You could lose your mind too when you're infected by the causes of war."

"Star is not crazy, Phoney!" Fone Bone spoke to him with anger.

"So why did he leave us? Why now and why here?" Phoney asked. "Proof that he's losing his mind to anger and confusion!"

Booker then kicks him in the face. "That's enough out of you, you creten!"

"Yeah." Mr. Down spoke with happiness. "thanks for that! I would've done the same thing!"

"You're welcome."

"Lets not get violent here, everyone." Elizabeth seized the conversation. "There is a friend that needs our help!"

"yeah." Thorns agrees with her. "He need us to help him through, like he helped us."

"You're right." Smiley said. "Fone Bone, remember the time that Star helped you work the nerve to ask thorn out on a da - -"

"YES, Smiley, yes i remember, no need to bring it up."

" and Thorn, remember he helped you with the pageant and you won?"

"Yes. He encouraged me to be positive and courageous."

"And mr. Down. . . "

"All the deliveries right on time." Mr. Down smiled. "What a gracious lad."

"He also helped me with the gardening and housework back where i live." Rose added to the conversation. "He never minded how hard it is."

"He did that for all of you?" Bumble asked them.

"What a saint." Elizabeth commented.

"His father must be very proud." Booker spoke.

"Yeah yeah we all get it, he's a goody goody two shoes." Phoney complained. "But do we really need to go after this kid? he might be far from here as possible."

"Yes." Fone Bone answered his question. "if one of us does the same, he would get us."

"Naww, Fine!" Phoney said. "he did take the blame for my mistake anyway."

"the biker incident." Fone said with distaste. "Yeah. We know. He ended up in the hospital for days because of you."

"I know! I didn't want him too. Now you got me all sad!"

Phoney suddenly started to walk forward, ahead of the others. then he stopped and turned to them. "Well aren't you coming or what?" Phoney questioned them.

They looked at each other with confusion. Then they all went after him, ready to climb the walls.

Star starts to get tired from the walking but Al is not breaking a sweat due to the fact that he's a suit of armor. "Man!" Star says with a tired breathe. "How long have we've been walking?"

"Only for a few hours!" Al answered.

"are you sure?" Star asked again. "because all this heat that makes my brain melt and i starting to get all . . .. ."

STar then collapsed to the ground like a zombie. Al rushes to his aid. "Star! Are you okay."

Star was completely tired out from all the walking. Suddenly, Star opens his eye and pops right back up. "I'm okay!" Star yelled. "I'm alright! Just needed a good nap"

Al starts to get confused by Star as much as he's worried by his behavior. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"YEAH!" Star yelled. "I just needed a nice long nap, and now i feel much energized, heh heh!"  
"Star, i think you're not well."

Star halted for a second and then looked down.

"Sorry, Al." Star apologized. "The heat is making me crazy and i really need to rest and get a drink."

"The town is not far now!"

"You said that an hour ago and look where we are! I bet the town is as far as ou imagination soars the length of a thousand years."

"No, Star, the towns close now!"

"just forget it, Al. Lets just die here and be one with the Great Spiral that is in the sky!"

Then Alphonse grabs him by the head and turns him to the direction of the smoke coming from the horizon. Star lets go and then he and Al ran to the horizon, revealing the town that Al said earlier. The town was in front of them, and they were happy to see it. The town of Hulganer near the front of the Middle Stone Wall.

"The town of Hulganer. The city we were heading to. Maybe brother is there."

"Then lets find out!" Star said as he runs to the city. Alphonse follows him.

They walk the crowded streets of Hulganer, where many panicked civilians are rushing around and leaving the city. But most stayed because they have no where else to go. the crowded streets bothered the two, being pushed around by each person that told them to "watch out" or "get out of the way". They were very aggravated by the people that live in the city of panicked people. "We were heading straight for here when we received the letter from a ninja clan named the Yoshi clan. They said that they have something that we need."

"but that was before you two got jumped by ninjas in the middle of the desert, right?" Star asked.

"yeah. except that they look nothing like the clan we knew from the books. They looked different. very different."

"in that case, we need to meet them and find your brother." Star ordered. "First we need to find a place to stay. By the looks of this, we wont have much luck finding a perfect spot."

They then spot a person dropping his radio, breaking into nothing but pieces. they young man has glasses and where a sweater vest and a bow tie, looking like a nerd. they young man kneels down and gets sad over the broken radio.

"Man!" the young man spoke angrily. "Now how am i going to pay from my house?"

Star walks to him, catching Al's attention. "Star?"

"Excuse me, sir." Star asked him. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing." the young man answered all depressed. "It's just that my radio is broken. I was going to sell it, but now it's no use."

"Maybe my friend can help." Star said to him.

"who?"

"Hey Al!" Star called him. "Can we borrow your alchemy for a second?"

Al walks over and looks at the damaged mess. He then pulls out a piece of chalk and draws a transmutation circle on the ground. He puts the radio at the middle of the circle and clapped his hands together. then, a bolt of lightning flashes on the radio, creating smoke. when the smoke clears, a brand new radio is revealed to the young man, making a smile on his face. "How did you do that?" the young man. "magic?"

"science." Al answers, giving the radio to him. "it all science!"

"anyway, thank you very much." the young man said gratefully. "If there's anything i can do for you, just ask."

"Actually, there is one thing." Al spoke. "Do you have a spare room for us?"

"We do, but is very small." He answered.

"We'll take it." Star said. "We wont be there for long. we're just looking for somebody."

"okay." The young man then gives him a handshake. "My names Peter. Peter Parker."

"I'm Star Skye." Star introduced himself. "This is Alphonse Elric."

Then they followed Peter to his house.

That evening, Star and Al made themselves at home. Star takes the bed while Alphonse sits on the floor criss crossed. Peter came to their door. "Hey guys, My Aunt May made you some cake for dessert if you want some."

"No thanks, Peter." Star said to him. "i'm still full from dinner. Your aunt is a great cook."

"yeah."

"Thanks. I'll tell her what yo said.

After he left, Star turned his attention to Al, who seems to be asleep.

"Can i ask you something, Al."

"Ask away."

"i was wondering. . . . How did you become like this?"

Al becomes quiet from the question, and then he took a deep breath and starts to talk. "It's a long sad story and it brings back alot of sad memories. I'll tell you, but it's gonna get very uncomfortable for me to say the story."

"Take your time." Star said to him. "I also have bad memories myself. I've lost a lot and everything i have known has been taken from me. That's how i got her. I just want to tell you that you're not alone here, Al."

Then, Al begins his story.

"It was after our mother's funeral when we did it."

"Did what?" Star asked him.

"Human Transmutation." Al answered grimly. "A theory of bringing a human back to life from the dead."

"Is it possible?" Star asked before realising the answer. " . . . . Nevermind."

"anyway, we read up on it and gather tools and ingredients for the transmutation. after we created the transmutation circle, it started to go just fine, but then came the part that everything went wrong. I was the first to go. my body has been taken from the world while my brother lost his arm. He brought me back from to the armor costing his leg. When he saw our mother, she was . . . she was . . . "

Star, hearing the story, becomes depressed and sheds a tear from his eye. the story reminded him of his mother, who died back at Hillvalley during the Destron invasion. Star then went over him and sat in front of him. "I'm sorry for your loss." Star told him. "I lost my parents too. My mother died during a Destron invasion at Hillvalley and my father was murdered. I also lost my love and i never saw her again. So far, my life becoming undone. Th emost important thing is to remember them and move on with the love they've given us. That's what motivates us to doing great things. you probably knew that already."

Star then went to bed to sleep. Al, surprised of what Star said, Turns off the light.

"Thanks, Star, for reminding me of that." Al thanked him. " Good night."

"Good night, Al." Star thanked him back. "And thank you for teaching me that lesson."

Star finds himself in total darkness and then a white door appears behind him. Star sees it and approaches it slowly and cautiously. Star then grabs the knob and opens the door. When he did, he sees Natalie sitting and having tea in a beautiful garden full of flowers and butterflies flying around. "Hello, sweety." Natalie greets him happily. "Have a seat and help yourself to some tea."

Star goes to his seat and sits. Star begins to wonder why this isn't awkward. Star just stares at his tea sitting on a saucer. He then stares at Natalie who is enjoying the scenery and air of the garden. "Isn't it beautiful?" Natalie asked Star. "the flowers and butterflies. Life is so perfect here."

"When you are in a dream." Star added.

"This isn't a dream Star." Natalie told him. "This is what Spirals are inside. Everyone has a special garden inside themselves. There can be some weeds that just poison the heart, but can be plucked off the ground easily and never come back. The flowers keep growing day after day. That's how Spirals work."

"Is there a point to all this?" Star asked her. "Because I want to know if you're even real!"

Natalie gives him a serious look. "Sorry." Star apologized. "it's just after the last night we met, i beginning to wonder if i'm actually dreaming and you don't exist."

"Do you think i exist?" Natalie interrogates him.

"Yes, i mean . . . I dont know! I just don't know!" Star complained to sadness. "But even if you're a dream, i want you to exist because . . . i felt that we have known each other for a very long time! I loved that!"

"In that case, yes i do exist." She answered his question much to his satisfaction. "I'm communicating you through telepathy. i'm somewhere in the land and you must find me, because together we must bring order and peace to the planet Spiral."

"But i don't even know where you are." Star told her.

"don't worry." Then the table vanished. "that pendant around your neck, it will guide you to Leo, a lion of the sword. When you find him, he will lead you to me."

"the pendant . . ."

Natalie gets up from her chair and walks to Star who's still sitting. Natalie bends over and puts her hand on his face. "We will be together soon, love. You jus got to have patience and faith in your mission."

She then kissed Star on the cheek. "see you later."

Natalie then walks to the white light, leaving Star to bath in it.

Al shakes Star from his sleep, waking him up shouting the name "NATALIE!"

"what?" Al asked.

"Nothing. just a dream. why did you wake me (damn it)?" Star grumbled to himself. "Why did you wake me up."

"Because i found a note on our door." Al showed him the note that has marking 東私たちを満たしています。セイバーをもたらす。唐, and Star understands the language and so does Alphonse. "'meet us east. bring Saber. Karai.'"

"What does that mean?" Al asked him.

"I don't know." Star answered. "But lets go find out."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "Well you got the wrong guy."**

That morning, Star and Alphonse headed east of the town, looking for anything suspicious. All they see are a bunch of people pushing and shoving them, irritating them as they go. "This makes no sense!" Star yells. "We been everywhere here and we haven't seen anything that looks like evil. Let's get out of the crowd."

They both ran out of the crowding streets, breathing the pure air in and out of their lungs. Then, Star begins to sense something that they are being spied on. STar looks up and sees an unknown figure on the roof. A teenage girl on the roof with her scarf waving with the wind. She runs away and Star and A follow her. They then see her jump off the building and head to the alley. They followed her to the ally and then see her deep down the alleyway with two beastmen, one is a fish and the other a giant dog. "SO this is the kid you told us about eh?" The dog asked her.

"That's what the master told us." She answered.

"he doesn't look so tough, even with that tin can beside him." the fish said about the boy.

Alphonse and Star approach them with the note that they've made. "we've found this note on our window." Al showed them. "we suspect that you're Karai."

"exactly." She answered. "i'm Karai. These are my associates, Dogpound and Xever, also Fishface."

"How many time must i tell you not to tell me that!?" Xever

"How did you know about us?" Star asked her in a stern tone.

"We know a guy." Karai answered. "We also know that you have something special on your back."

Star then holds the latch connecting to the sheath where the sword is, fearing that something bad will happen.

"Why does this concern you?" Star asked them.

"Because that sword is a magical weapon not to be used by childish hands." Xever said to him. "We come from higher authority that is put in charge protecting civilians from those to hold items that they do not know."

"Well you got the wrong guy." Star spoke. "i know what this and i know that you guys are talking crap. I've been given a special assignment that makes sure that this sword gets into better hands."

"Now listen you!" Dogpound growled at him. "That sword is not meant for you. give it to us so we wont have to break your sorry - "

Just as Dogpound is about to grab Star with his giant fist, Alphonse kicks him in the face, knocking him out.

"Now thats not how we treat a child." Alphonse said to them.

"Al?"

"I owe you for finding me, Star. And besides, i recognise their symbols on their armors. These are the ones who kidnapped my brother!"

"In that case, no holding back now!" Star spoke while going into combat position. Xever jumps at Al, but then Al palm-punched him in his slimy face. But then Xever slapped his helmet off his shoulder. "AHHH!" Al screamed in terror. "I cant see! My head! Where's my head?"

Then, Karai jumps onto his shoulders and then slips into the suit, freaking Al out. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! STAR! HELP ME!"

"Hang on, Al, I'm coming to help yo-"

Suddenly, Star gets knocked out by a hit at the back of the head before he could pull out his sword. the one who knocked him out was Viral, a beastman rebel. "Just couldn't leave you alone for one minute can I." He said to them.

"Hey, partner." Karai said through Al's armor. "What took you?"

"it was never easy getting here during the war." Viral answered. "I had to hide my Gunman at the outside of this city and had to walk all the way here. And what about you, you said you have something for me."

"yes. That boy you just knocked out has what we're looking for."

Viral grabs the sword and pulls it from it's sheath. The glow of the blade makes him smile his fanged mouth. "well done partner. You actually made yourself useful for once."

"Get bent, furball." Karai shouted through the armor.

"I'll take care of the sword. you take care the boy and the sack of armor. makes you look fat." Viral complimented on the armor she's in.

"go to hell, you flea-bitten piece of crap!" Karai yelled, annoying Al.

"Not so loud, please." Al asked in fear.

As Viral left with the sword, Karai and Xever carried the prisoners and the unconscious Dogpound away to their lair.

Not noticing, four figures are on the roof watching them as they go.

"What should we do?" one of the asked.

"I tell you what we're gonna do." another answered. "we're gonna get the sword, rescue those guys and put a stop to them. luckily i have a plan. Follow me."

They both ran off after them.

Star wakes up under a limelight and sits up from the ground and stares up. Star turns and sees a door beside him. Star gets up and walks to the door, grabbing the knob and twists it. The door opens, revealing a world of pure endless white. Star looks around and sees nothing, not even Natalie.

"Natalie!" Star cried her name. but nothing happen.

"Natalie, where are you? What does this have to do with anything?"

Suddenly, a sound of an earthquake begins to shake the room violently. Star starts to see the floor cracking and tearing apart. a gorge is forming and revealing an eternal darkness below. Star begins to trip over the edge, and then he fell into the darkness screaming.

few minutes later, he wakes up and finds himself in a dimly darkness of the gorge. He tries to get up but his ankle is broken from the fall. He finds a stick besides him and takes it, using it as a crutch for him to walk. He sees a blue light at the end of the gorge. He walks to it through the dark. The more he walked to the light, the bigger it gets. Then, when the dust clears, he sees before him a Gunman. "Leon . . ."

then he hears his name being called out from nowhere.

Star wakes up, finding himself leaning on the wall with his hands and feet bound together. He turns and sees Al, taken apart and in a pile like metallic trash. his head is at the top of the pile. "Star!" Alphonse gleefully spoke. "You're awake!"

"Al?" Star begins to wonder. "What happened? We were at the lane and you were in trouble and . . ."

Star then sees another person, sleeping on the ground like no ones in the room. "who's that guy?"

"I don't know. I woke up just a little bit after you did."

"Hey, dude!" Star yelled at him. "Wake up!"

no response from him. "HEY, JACKASS, WAKE UP!"

Then the person starts to sit up as he is out of his trance. "What, dammit!" he yelled out of arrogance. "i was enjoying a nap until you idiot just -"

Then suddenly, person recognizes Al with amazement. "Al!"

"Brother!" Al said with glee.

"guess we found your brother, Al." Star spoke.

**to be continued . . .**


End file.
